Love, Luck and Light
by TriplePivotTurn
Summary: This is a three chapter thing. a trilogy. about the absence and discovery of love, just how lucky you are and light....YYxY mentions of SJ & RB. No Yaoi, the most you'll get is some huggy kissy moments
1. Love

Love, Luck and Light

Chapter 1: Love

Yami hugged the pillow against his chest, his heart beating against his rib cage. Tears formed in the corners of his crimson eyes, the clear liquid seeming like blood against his eyes. He breathed deeply through his pillow, trying to calm himself and quell the tears in his eyes. He swore that no tears of his would ever touch the ground, he wouldn't be weak like he was. The tears stay in his eyes, warm and comfortingly painful. He brushed at the aggravated with their presence. It hurt so. He bit into his pillow, stuffing his mouth full of the clothe before pulling it out, mouth dry and parched with the moisture it had lost to the pillow. He threw the pillow from his sight against his wall to stay lying on his back, gazing brokenly at his roof. He turned his head to the side, facing the wall. He traced all the dimples and the paint strokes with his eyes and fingers critically, wanting to do something but uncertain of what he wanted to do. He rolled of his bed tensely, he needed something, anything to distract him from the painful existence of his heart. With his motion of rolling he had landed in the direct line of sunlight, He growled and got to his feet, eyes stinging from the sunlight that had flared into them as he had rolled. He opened his door and walk into the hallway, not knowing what to do with himself, his mind and soul reminded him of an empty cavern, his heat beat the water droplets crashing to the ground to sting him with eerie sound.

"Yami? Where are you going?" his mother said as he headed to the door, coat in hand. He had hardly realised he had grabbed it and was intending to go out. He stopped momentarily, not looking over to his mother, but remaining eyes forward and gazing through matter.

"Out, I'll be back later." He said, voice shallow empty and cold. Void of all emotion void of anything at all. He walked to the door with empty steps. Everything was empty.

He pulled the door open slowly and calmly, he stepped out into the sunshine and closed the door behind him. He walked down the stairs and into the streets. His eyes were hollow and sleepless, his very essence and aura seemed dimmed. The confidence, superiority and pride were dimmed low and flickering in the passing breeze. His frame and stance no longer strong but tired. His smoulderingly warm eyes were coal cold, dark dimmed. No one noticed him, no one acknowledged his existence and passed around him.

How had he fallen into this? What reason did he have? No reason, no reason at all but for love. The sharp jagged blade of love, he had once danced along it gleaming steel surface, never faltering, never falling into the blade of love. He had encouraged others to leap into that blade on which he danced. They would dive down to it, and roll along it's edge over to one side, the happy side. But he himself denied the leap into love, never feeling it never trusting the blade he walked. Others took the leap to the blade and rolled along it's surface, some would be cut before rolling to the happy side others would not. Others would fall to the other side of the blade, the one dark bleak and jagged. The wounds would drip blood into the blade staining it red, and sometimes, people from the blades other side or people on it would extend a hand to the darkness, the blood stained people, balancing them on the blade until the stopped bleeding and danced again. Yami had leapt, leapt and failed.

Tears rose to his eyes again but stayed in his eyes, before dissolving back into his system and creating another empty sound in his empty cavern. His eyes remained focused on the ground, not daring to look up. He moved slowly, cautiously through the crowds, not caring when someone dumped him, not caring for their ranting voices. His shoulders were hunched, hands jammed into his pockets. He looked up to see where his feet had wandered him to. He was in the park, a common meeting place for lovers or the forgotten, the high and the low, the innocent and the evil. He gazed over at a couple, recognising their faces. That was Bakura and in his arms with the shy Ryou.

Yami analysed them as he sat against a tree trunk buried deep within the shadows he loved so well. Bakura smiled as Ryou strained his neck to whisper something in his ear. The two had never existed well together before now. Bakura had been a thug, a ruthless thief and a murderer. He took pleasure in cries of pain, in the taste of blood on his lips. It seemed he loved something on his lips apart from blood and had chosen it over the blood. The faint cupid lips of Ryou. Ryou the shy British boy, he wanted nothing more than to be left alone as opposed to being teased and ridiculed. He lived in a world of books, a world that Bakura had reached through to find him. Bakura was harsh to everyone but Ryou, his Ryou. Ryou's eyes closed and a soft smile graced his lips, as the two remained embraced in the sunlight. Yami turned his head to view the other occupants of the park analysing them each. A man sleeping beneath the sheets of newspaper he made his bed beneath, how did he think? What did he appreciate of his life? Did he want to just lie there until he died?

Seto Kaiba sat on a park bench, gazing at his laptop screen with an emotionless and uncaring expression on his face. He looked up every now and again to look at his young brother Mokuba playing on the monkey Bars. Seto Kaiba the cold CEO of Kaiba corp. was always caring of his brother, he was the only thing that mattered to him but for the young blond playing on the monkey bars with his brother. Joey was there as well, smiling and playing with the younger Kaiba and looking over at the CEO through his hair every now and again. It was amazing how the puppy had discovered his master to be more kind then appearances and that he cared for the one he had oh so angrily dubbed the puppy. Yami's eyes wandered around the park finding it fairly empty. But for the children, carefree and young. Playing innocently, teasing each other jokingly, and screaming playfully as they chased each other around the park. Yami shut his eyes dismayingly, rising to his feet again.

He walked through to the other side of the park, heading towards the sea, the salty spray of the foaming sea. He shut his eyes against gathering tears as he remembers the pain in his heart. What had caused it? You may ask. Eyes, amethyst eyes, soft warm skin, an innocent smile, a loving glance and one little boy had reeled Yami all the way in. He was like a shark caught by a skilled hunter, he had followed the scent the flash of glimmering eyes and fallen pray to the young boys spell. Yami was drawn to the sway of his hips when he walked, walking his own small dance, drawn to the serenade buried deep within his beautiful words, a never ending song. The sweet smelling youth had caught Yami hard, Yami believed in True love but true love it seemed did not believe in him. Did not believe in him enough to place this gem, this treasured jewel in his hands but instead had let him gaze into its surface and snatched it away, tearing the foreskin from his heart and leaving it bare and begging. Begging desperately for shelter from the harsh shards of icy glass pain. Why was he denied of his affections? He denied them from himself, he wasn't worthy of the one he held so dear to his heart. His eyes clenched shut in pain, and a voice mocked him quietly in his mind. 'What are you crying about? Why are you being so weak?' It cooed in his ear. Yami shook his head to free himself of the voice and the pain, settling along the sandy shores.

He remembered clearly gazing out up this same water at this same time with his loves friend Tea. She had been polite and was far into friendship, not afraid to show the world how truly childish and odd she was. Friendship? Love? She saw it everywhere, and was confident in everything she said and did. It was through her he had gotten to know his young infatuation. His presence was intoxicatingly innocent and beautiful, his face cherubic and young. He was so filled with heart, so filled with compassion. Yami sighed in remembrance of him. He had felt so cold when he had heard, that his love loved another. He had become so dark since then, so cold. Before he had heard the news he had become good friends with the young boy, keeping to his side and always listening out for him, looking out for him in a crowd. When Yami returned from his wanderings each day and checked his messages he would receive a volley of calls each one of them from Yuugi, trying to contact his friend, wondering what was wrong with him, not knowing he was the cause of Yami's sorrow. Not knowing that his voice spun pain around Yami in dizzying circles, when once they had inspired him and spun golden wings to his back. No his wings were gone now and his was lying face flat to the ground. He watched the sun setting, crimson blood staining the sky. He loved sunsets, the colours washing over the sky around him. His eyes never left the sun as it sunk lower, bathing his skin in its dieing rays. The beach was abandoned but from one other solitary figure creeping behind the captured man.

Yami couldn't care for nothing now then the sun and the waves. The waves lapped eagerly at the shore, and would sweetly snap you in two if it had the mind to, it's powerful thrusts against the stones of the cove, wearing them slowly away.

"Yami?" said a soft voice. Yami's ears pricked. A song. His head swivelled around so his eyes could fix on the figure behind him. Captured once again in blameless eyes. Yami's mouth dried instantly, and he had to turn his head away from the direction of his loves. He heard the sand move as gentle feet moved along them. A dance.

"Yami? What's wrong" the song continued, taunting Yami and almost driving the tears from his eyes. 'What do I say? Yuugi I Love you but you don't love me, you love someone else, I'm heart broken and torn. My heart has been ripped from my body and thrown into the sunset which is why it is so red?' Yami's mouth opened and he muttered a weak "nothing". Yuugi sat down next to Yami, wanting to comfort his friend. Yami's eyes were bloodshot and cold, pain stinging the edges with an icy glow. Yami turned his face away so that he could not see the eyes, the glimmering and soft eyes. So he couldn't be trapped so he wouldn't cry.

"Yami? Won't you tell me what's wrong? We're best friends right? So you can tell me anything." He cooed softly, trying to persuade the other. 'How can I?' he thought. He couldn't stand the pain, slowly growing worse in his heart.

"Did I do something wrong?" the angelic voice enquired. Yami shook his head slowly.

"No."

"Then, please, tell me what's wrong" he pleaded sorrowfully. Yami almost caved, giving way to pleading voice. He answered slowly witch an accurate definition of what he saw as the truth.

"The one I love, doesn't love me. They love someone else." He whispered through husky layers for pain. He could hear a shuffling of clothe and felt an arm around his shoulder, a whispered "I'm sorry." Swept into his ear. Yami lent into the touch, looking for something he craved, comfort and support, something to make him feel brave. Something apart from the darkness that filled his world all around.

"If it makes you feel better, love isn't everything." The voice came. Yami choked in shock, Yuugi embodiment in love didn't really believe in it.

"What?" he said voice thick with disbelief.

"Love isn't everything. You've still got plenty without the love of the person you love, right?" he said almost hopefully, as if more than anything he was trying to convince himself. Yami thought the words through carefully, taking it all in. The song was trying to sing to him and make his pain fade away. But it wouldn't his Gem, his Jewel wasn't his so how could he go on without feeling cheated. A stone fell from his ears to the bottom of his empty heart ringing painfully. Yami felt propelled to ask the young boy why he is so innocent.

"I suppose so… but…. How do you know?" Yami enquired slowly recovering from his stupor.

"I feel the same way" Yuugi replied slowly gazing off into the sunset.

"Can I ask who?" Yami asked, voice soft and kind.

"Of course you can," Yuugi smiled, tears shining in his eyes. His voice barely above a whisper as he said "I love you." Yami's tears flowed freely now running down his face. He felt the promise he made would be broken. His tears approaching the ground, but they didn't touch them. They were caught on gentle hands as Yami whispered back "I have always loved you." There lips met in a warm embraced, and Yami felt his wounds start to heal, and the layer of pain began to peel away. The tears still came but he smiled now instead. Yuugi moved away and kissed the tears from Yami's face. He said softly and sweetly to his love, words that made Yami smile.

"No tears of yours shall ever touch the ground. For I'll always be here to catch them."

Silver: Okay Chapter one done

Wing: This is to be a trilogy you know.

Silver: it has three chapters…. Or parts this was the first

Wing: if you liked it review it.

Silver: When I don't get reviews.. it breaks my heart.

Wing: You break her heart I break your face!

CHEERIO


	2. Luck

Love, Luck and Light

Chapter 2: Luck

He smiles at me, warmly through the layers of cold air between us he smiles. The winter chill has caught up to us so fast I hadn't noticed, I hadn't noticed until I saw how his hair stood on end, how he shook ever lightly. I smiled at him snuggling up to him, hoping to share with him my warmth. He places his arms around me, in a warmer embrace, and my smile stays. It was lucky I had found him, during my daily wander. I had been looking for him of course and was ready to give up, but luck had smiled down at me from somewhere in the sky, and with the dieing rays of the sun bathing the sand, I found him. He was looking out on to the crystalline sea, watching the sun sinking lower. His eyes reflecting, and shining with the brilliance of the large ball of light. I had approached him cautiously, wary of the trance I may pull him from. My eyes skimmed over his frame, his beautiful languid curves, the creases of his shirt and the small shadows they cast. He was sitting one knee brought up resting one of his arms on it. The other was supporting his torso while the other leg lay flat against the sand, its dark colour a contrast to the sparkling finish of the sand. I felt the sand beneath my feet grinding as I drew closer to him. With luck he wouldn't hear me, so I could stand and gaze at his form. Shadows of light flitter over his face as the seagulls cast their shadows over him. He doesn't seem to notice, nor does he seem to care, only continuing to stare at the sunset, and its pale wash colours. I look out to the sea as well, admiring the sky more than it's reflection in the icy water. The clouds have stopped moving in the sky looking scuffed, as if hands had been trailing through them, stretching them thin. Their under bellies are red and orange tinted with the dieing light, their tops a pale white, a slight contrast to the orange and yellow sky.

The sun continues to sink lower the waves kissing and lapping at its golden edges. Everything I see reminds me of him, Yami. He was my sun, my brilliant golden sphere of perfection. But just as the sun does sink, he had seemed to. He had dropped from my sight completely but seeing him was watching the sun rise. I looked at him, and saw that he, like the sun, had something at his edges, a darkened sorrow that wore away at his steady frame.

I take a step closer, my foot sinking into the tiny shards of stone. I was one step closer to him and my fear grew slightly. I wanted to help him, help him through the rough seas that I could feel slaying his heart. If only I knew of the invisible enemy killing his brilliant rays and casting them red as the blood that flowed through the sky. I gently make my presence known and ask him why he hurts. He looks at me briefly before quickly turning away. What had I done? What could I say? I guess that my luck wasn't as good as I thought it was. He says he loves someone, but they won't love him back. I know how he feels. I tell him it's nothing to worry about, that he still has plenty left. He begins to query me as my words seemed to startle him. It's true that anyone would think that I embody love and the child like comfort in it. It's true that I crave it, it's true that I want it too, but the one I love is sitting right there, he doesn't have a clue. My heart is swelling as I feel hope drift away to make room for something else. It is true I had abandoned, or at least tried to, this feeling of incredible love for him, but seeing him hurt returned it and instinct kicked in. I told him the truth when he asked.

"May I ask who?" He had said, voice deep rich and royal, yet croaky from disuse.

"Of course you can," I replied with a smile faint on my lips. I can feel fear rising in my chest, fear of rejection, fear of hate, but what have I got to loose?

"I love you" I say softly.

 I'm not sure if he even heard me, but he had and I saw tears forming. He didn't seem mad or angry at all. I catch the tears softly and fell into a kiss. I feel so incredibly lucky. He loves me, my dive wasn't in vain. He caught me he saved me. I tell him that his tears won't touch the ground, that I'll be there to catch them and I mean it too. I had meant it even before I had even heard his whispered words of I love you too. His skin is so supple, so smooth and delicate. I stay in his arms and we watch the sun fall. The sky changes from its blood rusted red, to a blue, golden hue. It next changes dark, falling slowly to black, and all its glorious colours intermingling before they aren't visible anymore. That was when that chill had settled in, but I was lucky to have him here, smiling with me as we shared our body warmth. Soon our teeth start to chatter but we playful ignore them, not wanting to rise not wanting to disturb this perfection, fearing our movement, our parting would cause it all to fall apart. But I'm lucky as we eventually move and the feelings stay, locked in the same spot and the perfection isn't spoiled. I feel his arm around my shoulders, and I place mine around his waist. I smile up at him, through the dark and misty air that we share, and we walk. I don't quite know where we're walking but hopefully, with luck it'll be somewhere warm. Somewhere with heaters and fires, to stop the chill that clings to our closely bonded forms.

Our feet walk together as though they had decided where we were to go. We headed back to my house, and I knew it would be warm. I opened the door to admit us both and felt it circle around us. I smiled and sighed in joy as the chill I had, was left by the door, waiting for me to come outside and wear it again. I walk into the house, Yami carefully following behind, and I heard his sigh at the warmth. I listened for the sounds of my grandfather, but I didn't find a single one indicating his presence. I walked to the kitchen bench noticing the paper on it.

_Dear Yuugi_ it read

_I have gone away on business, I will be back in around two days time. I'm sorry you weren't home to see me off. Food is in the fridge. I will see you when you get back._

_Love_

_Grandpa_

I smiled, well that was lucky, a house to myself but I smiled and turned. I wasn't here alone I was with someone else. I handed him the note and saw a devilish grin flitter on his lips. I leaned in close and moaned into the contact of those lips with mine. We parted little by little eyes slowly sliding open. His eyes were so beautiful, so bold, dark, and mysterious. I could stare at them forever, trying to solve the mysteries of his mind. He reached over to the phone and rung his mother at home, hoping that if she was worrying to quell her fear that something had happened to her little boy. It was dark outside and the stars were out playing, not just in the sky but in Yami perfect, twinkling crimson eyes. He wasn't such a little boy now, and could well fend for himself. He had proven that so many times when he had helped me out. I was so lucky he was there. He hung up the phone with a smile.

"Is it okay? If I were to stay the night?" He asked, voice sexy and low. I smile and nod.

"Of course, can't have you wandering around in the night." I said my voice cheerful and bright. My heart was pumping faster then the jack hammers at the construction zones we had passed. It was beating so hard pumping way too much blood around my body, making me feel light headed. I offer him something to eat and smile as he agrees. There should be something in the fridge. I open it and smile, my grandfather was never much of a cook, and had left some cans of soup in there. I smile and shake my head and mutter to myself. "They go in the cupboard." I pull two out and place the on the bench while the rest of them I remove and place carefully on the cupboard shelves. I smile and stretch my muscle taunt. I can feel Yami watching me and smile wider still. I turn around and pour the soup into two bowls, watching them twirl together in the microwave. I feel inspired to dance, and walk to the lounge room, I feel Yami's eyes following me unsure of what I'm doing. I motion for him to follow and put some music into the CD player and hit play. I watch as he tilts his head cutely in confusion, something I didn't think my stronger more serious love was capable of. I'm lucky I got to see him do that.

I go in closer to him, intertwining my fingers behind his neck. I feel his hands settle about my hips and I lean in closer, resting my head on his strong chest in contentment. His heart beats in time with the music, a slow and steady pace. I gently move my fingers against the back of his neck and smile as his heart begins to race. We stay linked, slowly swaying on the spot, enjoying the music in and the company. We slowly circle like our bowls of soup were, hips swaying together. He leans down closer and captures me in a breath taking kiss. I'm so happy I've got this chance, so lucky he loves me. I part my lips slowly, inviting him into my mouth and he roars in gently making me moan. I slowly move my tongue so it is dancing with his, massaging the sleek muscle and making him moan in return. I can feel the air grow thicker and it gets harder to breath, through the passion in my eyes it's getting harder to see. I hear, quite annoyingly, the bright ding of the microwave and regretfully move away, but I can't help but smile, that was the most bad luck I've had all day.

"Let's go eat! Soup should be hot enough by now" I say, a smile on my lips. His eyes are warm now, resembling the last dieing rays I had seen, but unlike the sun that had melted away, that warmth was, I hoped, never going to stray. I feel him walking behind me, hands still resting on my hips and I can't forget the feel nor the taste of his lips on my lips. I pull the soup bowls out, yelping a small exclamation of "Ow!" The bowls were really hot, but it didn't matter because lucky for me he grabbed them from me. A tea cloth on his hands leaving them free from the heat, as he carefully placed them on the bench, careful not to spill. I smiled at him warmly, as my luck was holding still. The soup, I'll say, was tasty but throughout the entire meal all I wanted was to taste his mouth, his lips. I finished mine off hurriedly and place my bowl in the sink. He placed his in there too, favouring me with a smile and a polite thank you. I smiled and leaned up, kissing him lightly on the cheek, He suddenly pulled me up, holding me in his arms he walked into the lounge room. He plonked me on the couch, and watched me carefully. I asked him if he wanted to watch a movie, just to help pass the time. He smiled and let me pick one out and we watched it together. His hand rested in mine throughout the movie, and I sat in his lap my back pressed to his chest. The movie was drawing closer and closer to its end but I only smiled as his arm snaked around me pulling me closer to him. He began to kiss my neck lightly, nipping and sucking it here and there. All I can say is that I'm lucky I usually wear a collar, so no one would ever see them, the marks he probably left on my neck. But I didn't care, I was lucky just to have him. I was lucky that the house was empty so no one but him could hear my soft moan.

"I love you" he whispered gently in my ear as he begins to lightly suck it. I gasp and smile. I'm so lucky he's my own.

!!!!!!!""""""""""""!!!!!!

Silver: Tah Dah!

Wing: That was number two? Did you like it?

Silver: Yeah we kinda went all Rhyme-y and sing-song like.

Wing: Yeah we were rhyming all the way through that but we tried to keep it out.

Silver: yeah….. la la! COFFEE!!!!

Wing: Please review! And we'll post the last one.

Silver: But until we post it we hope you liked this one.

Wing: This is just a little Mini series to help get rid of some tension and things that don't belong in the other one

Silver: Yeah it's irritating cos we keep slipping of subject, so here is the subject. Now we've written it it can gooo aawwwaaayyyyy

Wing: Review if you liked it

Silver: Review if you didn't

Wing: So basically review.

Silver: Or we'll kill you

CHEERIO


	3. Light

This story is to my friend Karasu8 how checks my chapters and is a great friend and a fantastic writer! I recommend you read her, she's good! Now on with the story!

Love Luck and Light

Chapter 3: Light

Platinum gold streaked into the room on to the face of my little love. He had fallen asleep during the movie, eyes slowly getting tired. I had watched him fall into his slumber and smiled. He was very cute so sleepy looking. Watching the sunlight playing along his face, I smiled a little more. Slowly I could feel a small shadow of doubt begin to grow blanketing the light I saw in my loves face. It was all too good to be true. His beautiful shimmering glow, his cherubic face, his sunlight streaked hair. Some part of me was waiting for something bad to happen and almost craved it just to know it was real, it was all to surreal it was almost disorientating. What if he is lying, what if he doesn't really love me and is only saying that to hurt me? I look once more down at his face, although light baths it he emits his own glow, his light purer then the filtered sun shining on him. No he couldn't do that, I know he loves me, but a part of me is begging for it to be true for some reason. It's all too unreal. I feel like the side of the blade I'm on isn't real, it's all too beautiful, the sun is too cheery in its morning glow, the song of the birds too cliché and beautiful to truly exist, the pillows too soft and the air too sweet to swallow. I try to find faults to bring me crawling onto the side I know is real. The side of pain, distrust and disloyalty. But no matter how I try I can find no faults it's all so perfect, this little home and shelter my love ahs made for me, with the walls of his heart keeping me warm. Maybe I could live like this, but I can't tell if it is real. It's too good something's got to go wrong soon, he has got to use me or abuse me sometime soon.

His eyes flutter open and gaze straight into mine, how could I have ever thought that he'd do something bad to me? The glimmer in his eyes tells me so. He'd never lie to me, he'd never cheat on me, and he'd never ever do anything bad to me. He yawns cutely, sleepy eyes smiling at me and twinkling in the light. I smile at him affectionately and he smiles back. I stand up and he continues to smile up at me and all I can do is smile back at him. His smile grew wider still as he gets up and says,

"You're smiling a lot more now."

It's true, I am smiling a lot more now, but who could resist with this charming, little, light bulb bright, smile flashing my way and catching me with its infectiousness. I was smiling so much now that I was sure my cheeks would begin to hurt any time soon. That thought caused me to chuckle lightly and made my precious little light tilt his head in confusion.

"I'm smiling so much that my cheeks will hurt soon." I told him, and I could feel the laughter in my voice. He broke of into a stream of laughter, the sound filling the air sweetly as it streamed past his cupid red lips. I laughed a little more, caught once more in his infectious cheery mood. This was all too great, but I realised that I had best get home and I could tell by the clouds in his eyes that he was still tired, his eyes usually spark bright had died down to tired embers and I know mine looked the same. I could feel the lack of sleep I had received whilst watching my little light fill the room with his luminous glow. I told him I had to go, and that I'd be back later on for I didn't want him home alone during the night. I could see how happy that made him as he rested his head on his pillows and with a peaceful face feel asleep again. I smiled leaving the room and the house. I made sure the door was locked on the front door before making my way down the busy street. Everything seemed so beautiful and the technicolour cars driving past were catching the bright rays of the sun, flinging them out to me. The light did hurt my eyes at first but they slowly adjusted, I guess that's all I had to do. I just have to get used to this beautiful light in my life that had once seemed so foreign. I've noticed I've been calling Yuugi my little light, but he is. Without him I'd still be drowning on the other side of the vicious blade, trapped in a painful darkness as it slowly enveloped my soul in its icy embrace, but no. He brought light into my life and pulled me to the other side of the blade. The one with flowers, cotton candy clouds and soft warm summer breezes. Everything was perfect, everything was so light, so airy.

I walked past the park, no longer envious of the magical glow that each of the couples had around them but rather proud of my own little light. I could feel it resonating from my skin happily, and soaking in the sun's soft glow, leaving me warm and satisfied with everything. I smiled fondly as the warm breeze tingled along my exposed skin. Sooner than I thought I would, I reached home. I opened the door and said an uncharacteristically, bright good morning to my mother who was, at the time, cooking breakfast. I next excused myself to my room, heart singing in joy. I collapsed onto my sheets thankfully and I know that I was smiling as I feel to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of cars rushing past and the sound of the TV on downstairs. I opened my bleary eye to the world outside and realised it was dim. I frantically looked over to my clock and realised how long I had slept. I flew downstairs hurriedly telling my mother where I'd be. I rushed out the door and jogged half way there. When I realised that I would make it on time I slowed down to a gentler walk, feeling the dieing rays of light on my back as I walked. The cars had their headlights on in the dim light and I felt it flash along my face, glaring at me angrily for being so cheery, or so I believed. Who wouldn't be jealous, I had everything I could ever want and nothing at all seemed dim. I thought of my little light, of his dancers walk, his harmonious voice, and his glimmering eyes, everything that made him so incredibly perfect, so incredibly pure and light. I loved everything about him, his infectious smile, and his emotion filled eyes. They were so intense. My thoughts turned to his lips and I could almost taste their sweetness as my mind returned to the thought of them, I could almost feel the ghostly warmth that was left on my lips when they parted from his. My skin grew warm as these thoughts brushed through my mind. A soft, sweet breeze rushed to greet me, gliding along my skin in a welcome cold. I sighed happily and shut my eyes, enjoying the smell of jasmine that hung in the air as it rushed past. A horrific screeched filled the air and my eyes snapped. I couldn't see. Bright light flashed in my vision. I heard a scream. I couldn't see. Too bright.

They say he was drunk, the man driving the truck. He was drunk and swerved onto the wrong side of the road, a car had swerved to avoid him, the car had swerved into me. The screeching I had heard, was the screeching of tires not moving whilst the ground beneath them kept going, the scream I had heard, had been my own. I was lying on cold pavement, faces all around me, all of them dark and foggy through my blurred vision. Someone was holding my hand, rubbing it rough and telling me to stay awake, asking me questions. I heard them ask me for my name but the voice I heard answer was not my own. It was that of Bakura's, and I could have smiled at the concern in his voice. Concern that I may be badly injured, injured enough to die, even after he tried to kill me all those times. He told them my name, and where I lived. I was lifted then, into the back of the van they call an ambulance, bright lights shining above my head as they injected needles into my skin and probed my bones with their fingers, feeling for brakes beneath my skin. They had a mask over my mouth and nose, that I had to breathe through, and it numbed my pain but I was in such great pain that I felt numb anyway.

I wondered how my little light would take this, and how much I wished he was here. I wished he was the one holding my hand when my eyes began to close, as I feel into drugged slumber. To think I was going to hospital just because some guy was drunk.

When I woke up I recognised the skin, I recognised the dampness on my hand, and I recognised him. My hand was resting in his, his milky soft skin caressing mine, and warm soft tears spilled from his eyes onto our joined hands. My little light was crying and I could feel his hand shaking.

"Yuugi…" I mumbled, words hard to form in my mouth. He looked up suddenly, head snapping to a halt as he looked at me. My eyes were half lidded, as that's all I could manage. I lifted my hand just a little hating to see his pain, I lightly and quite slowly brushed away his tears and told him gently through my croaky voice not to cry. I heard him sniffle loudly and he wiped his nose elegantly on his sleeve. He told me what had happened, how he'd received a call from Ryou, telling him what had happened. He had arrived at the hospital and asked where I was and what was wrong. It was here his voice faltered, quivering slightly on its edge. The doctors told him I might not make it, that my body might die, but there was a chance I might make it. I almost could have cried at the sight of my little love, his light no longer a honey glow, no, it was a blue light. Sad and depressing. He was hurting so bad and I could do nothing to stop his pain. Nothing at all. I couldn't get up and hug him, I could barely reach out to touch him, I could barely even speak to him, and that hurt me more then the injuries that I bore. I could do nothing at all to help him, when his pain was so predominate in his eyes. I felt the edges of my vision grey, as my body tired quickly. I shut my eyes and fell into dream.

I was standing alone in a dark hallway. At one end of the hall was a light as very cliché as it seems. I suppose that something's can't help it but there it was. A light, bright and white, shining at the other end of the hall. Many describe it as a beautiful light, but I wouldn't. It was too bright and harsh at its edges, I'll admit to it being welcoming and I could feel it drawing me near, but the light itself, was cold. The pathway to this light was clean and uncluttered, plane and carpeted black. I look over my shoulder to the other end of the hall. There was a light at the end of this one as well. It was the light my love gave off, that soft warming glow. The light was becoming slowly frailer and weak us I took one step closer to the other light. The light my love gave off was warm and soft around its edges, easy on my eyes. The path back to my light was littered with glass and my feet were bare. I took one step towards my loves light, and the glass cut deep into my foot, raising tears of pain to my eyes. I would try to avoid the glass but I cannot see through the tears in my eyes, damn them! I take another step and almost cry out in pain, the glass is so sharp and jagged, this is worse then that accursed blade. My step falters slightly as I lift my first foot from the ground, coppery liquid drips onto the glass and catches the light, I look behind me on the path I have tread and the glass is gone. It's easy to go to the harsher light, but the closer I get to it the harder it is to go back. I lift my foot and plunge it onto the glass, feeling my skin tear and blood weep from my wounds. I lift my foot and my wounds heal, but my skin is red and raw, I place it once more on the glass and fresh wounds open, hurting much more then wounds I had received just before. I continue my journey, throbbing feet screaming at me to turn around. I turn my head and look but at the clear hallway behind me, the soft carpet would bring relief to my sore and bleeding feet but no. I keep moving closer to the brighter growing light, the soft and warm glow that draws me closer. My loves pull is stronger, more tantalising and sweet. I place my foot on the glass again and hear it creak and break, a piece snaps off into my skin, wriggling around inside. I yell out briefly in new pain before continuing on.

You see my love is worth it, my light is worth returning to. I want to hear his voice, and as I get closer I can hear it louder and louder. He is singing and I can hear it, a soft, sad, melody. A song about a lover who he has lost at sea, how he'd never give up hope that his love would return to him, and how much he loves him. I know this song is meant for me, that he is singing it for my ears, telling me how needs me to come back. I listen to him, and my heart begins to ache I can hear the pain in his voice as he sings, and I can almost feel the tears running down his face. I struggle through the glass, I can't leave him here alone. I reach the light and walk into it, feeling it consume my frame, and I feel, in reality I have opened my eyes.

The first thing I see is light, my light, he is still singing so sweetly his song. I murmur his name out and I see his eyes light up. Light. That's right. He's my light, the other end of that carpeted hallway is nothing compared to this.

I would go through the pain again just to see his face smiling at me, but hopefully, with luck, I wouldn't have to. I look back on it now, and think I'm fortunate I wasn't hit by that truck instead of the car. I sigh in contentment as my little light's body rests on mine. We're sitting in the park now, the sun warming us rather nicely. I've got him in my arms right now, and I couldn't be happier. It's wonderful how snugly he fits against my chest, like we were built together, to always be together. Without my light I'd be lost, far gone to the other end of that hall, but I'm not. I'm almost thankful for that drunken truck driver and the car that hit me, because you don't know how precious that light at the end of the glass littered hall is, until it's almost gone.

fin

!!!!!!"""""""""""""""""!!!!

Wing: The ending was a little cliché and corny

Silver: But it was really kinda sweet eh?

Wing: Well I hope you enjoyed our little trilogy

Silver: Don't forget to review

Wing: We'll see you all later on

CHEERIO


End file.
